Over the years, various configurations of hunting blinds have developed. Such blinds are conventionally used either on the ground or with tree stands. Generally, these blinds are attached in some manner to a selected tree and provide some type of frame work to which a camouflage curtain is attached to prevent detection by the wildlife being hunted.
To date, such blinds still are not totally satisfactory. Some are difficult or noisy to install, particularly if used with an elevated tree stand where access from the ground is unavailable. Some are not easily foldable or compact, and are not easy to carry from place to place. Some are not sturdy. Typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,403; 6,243,979; and 6,434,877.